Bondage
by thenarutofanguy
Summary: Sakura wakes up in chains, and a mysterious man from her past is getting his revenge using the only way he knows. Bondage! Warning: contains bondage, rape, coarse language and intense amounts of lime. Be afraid, be very afraid.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, my first Fic. This chapter isn't that bad, but trust me, It gets much better later on. If I got anything about the characters wrong I'm sorry, but I don't really know that much about Naruto. Feedback please!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura wakes up on a cold, hard concrete floor in what appears to be a subterranean dungeon.

As she looks around, she sees what looks like a large wooden X on one wall, about the size of a human.

Odd, she thinks. Then she notices that at the end of each protrusion, there is a manacle, and the wood under these appears to be stained a darker shade, with a red tinge to it.

Before she can look around anymore, she feels a draft in your nether areas. Looking down, she notices that she's stark naked. Her immediate instinct is to cover herself, but when she attempts to raise an arm to cover her perky tits, she finds that it is in leather straps, connected to the wall behind her by chains.

Looking down at her feet, just to find that they are the same.

A noise resembling a chuckle resonates around the cavernous room, but as she turns her head to find the source she realizes that there is a dog collar around her neck, connected to the wall.

Immediately, she tries to use her chakra enhanced strength to snap the chains, but finds that it won't work.

Immediately, her hands dart across her body, until she finds a seal stuck to the small of her back, rendering her chakra-less.

Suddenly, the anger that had been building dissipates, only to be replaced by a sense of vulnerability and fear.

"Where am I?" Sakura thinks, images of news casts detailing gruesome murders coming to mind.

As her eyes dart around in terror, she notices that there are other instruments of seeming torture in the room.

A crudely made wooden horse with a slanted back coming to a metal peak gleaming with wetness, a bar with straps on one side just big enough to fit her own wrists, a pile of metal pincers, and many other horrors are in vague focus in the murky darkness.

As she is about to begin crying, a deep masculine voice rings out in the darkness. "Hello Sakura", it says. "I would like to play a game". "This room can be a place of great pain, or great pleasure. The choice is yours to make."

She screams for them to let her out, not wanting to be a part of their sick games.

"Now Sakura, I have given you an opportunity. If you are not going to cooperate, you can always be left here to die."

"NO, please, don't!" she exclaims as soon as the last syllable is uttered.

"Much better", says the voice, velvety smooth. Deadly.

"Now, I will ask you once more. Pleasure or pain?"

"Pleasure, please", she says grudgingly, knowing full well where it's heading, but keeping her iron will.

Light suddenly floods the room. Temporarily blinded, she hears footsteps. Someone is approaching.

Scrambling to get away in a desperate attempt to escape the footsteps, she finds herself restricted by the chains, only allowing her to move a few feet before the collar begins to choke her.

As her vision begins to return, she sees a man standing in front of her and tries to cover up her parts.

He just chuckles darkly.

He is taller than her, but not by much, and has striking features. His jet black hair, if let down, would cover his eyes. Those were his most striking feature though. Coal black. She felt as if he could see right through her hands. He wears a large, vicious smile on his face.

He seems familiar, but Sakura just can't place him.

"All of your life, you have tried to be a dominant person. Always in control, never letting anyone else into your little world. But the question I ask you is this. Can you let your instincts go, or will this truly be a place of pain?"

Without waiting for an answer he knows will never come, he moves towards her. He begins to release the straps chaining her to the wall.

When she is finally free of them, she attempts to run to the door on the wall opposite where she was chained.

He makes no attempt to stop her, instead standing there smiling and chuckling to himself.

When she notices his careless behaviour, she stops.

"Why are you laughing!?" Sakura screams at him. "Why aren't you trying to stop me?!"

As she begin to go into a frenzy of screams, he darts toward her and before she can react is beside her, grabbing an arm. She struggles to break free from his iron clad grip, but it's no use.

Without her chakra infused strength, she realizes just how weak she is.

He drags her back over to the wall that she was chained to and sits her down.

"The art of deception, my dear, is a wonderful thing. There never was an exit. I've been here the entire time.", "NO!" She screams. "I won't believe you!"

"Ah, feisty. I can see I will enjoy breaking you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, second chapter. And no oneshot for you!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Now" He says, once again in that horribly seductive voice of his.

Sakura can already feel the attraction starting.

"Are you going to be a good girl, and stay with me, or are you going to keep running? My patience does have its limits, and I don't think that you want to see them."

With that, he grabs her and drags her over to the wooden X.

As he secures the manacles to the kunochoi's wrists and ankles, she asks him "Why are you doing this to me? I know plenty of girls who are much sluttier and deserving of something like this than me!"

"Ah, but don't you see Sakura, this is personal." This time he speaks in a cold voice. No tone of seduction or gentleness left.

When she hears this her blood runs cold.

"Remember me yet?" he asks, showing a bitter smile.

"Oh my god." She gasps, finally remembering where she recognizes him from.

"Sasuke. Sasuke from ninja school. Is that really you?" she says softly, almost whispering.

"Yes, it is me."

"But why Sasuke, why are you doing this?"

"Because of what you did to me! This is my final retribution!"

"For our not-so-relationship?"

"Yes."

"You changed me, and now I will in turn make you a different person."

"I'm sorry!" she almost begs.

"NO!" he screams. "It's too late for apologies! You fucking bitch. Do you honestly think that just because you say sorry once or twice it magically makes everything better?! Get real, bitch. Life's not a fairy tale. People die. Horrible things happen. There are no happy endings!"

The last sentence comes out almost as a sob, and Sakura feels like crying too.

"You broke my heart, and now I'm going to break you."

As she begins to attempt to apologize and pacify him again, he pulls out a flogger.

"Now then." he says, once again in the seductive voice. "Let's get started!"

"Sasuke, if you think that you can intimidate me, it's not working!" she yells angrily. "I won't humour you and play your twisted game of payba-" she's cut off by the sound of the first impact of the flogger on her bare breast, and the gasp that is drawn from her when it happens, caused by a cocktail of pleasure and pain.

*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*. Down comes the flogger once again, this time also on her other breast and cunt as well.

Having never been touched in this way, the sensation is almost unbearable for her. Each stroke of the flogger brings both pain and pleasure. But, still trying to hold on to the dominant traits in her, she endures.

Sometimes he fakes a swing, just to let the anticipation get her. It's agonizing.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of the torture, he stops. "Still feeling quite so strong willed?" he asks, only to be answered by her spitting on him.

"Ah, I see. Still feeling like you can get out of this." The velvety tone in his voice is back. "Why don't we try something a little bit different?" he says.

Kneeling down in front of her, he looks at her exposed crotch, which is open due to the angle of your legs. It's dripping wet.

"How dare you!" she says futilely.

Ignoring her pleas, he reaches out. Just the light, tender touch of his fingers on her inner thigh causes her to shudder.

"You always said that you would save your virginity for the man you marry. Seeing as you have no wedding ring, I'm willing to chance the guess that you are still a virgin. Is this true?"

Embarrassed, she mumbles a "yes". "What was that?" he asks a little too loudly "Yes", she mumbles a little bit louder. He picks up the flogger again "What are you?" he says, brandishing the flogger with an evil glint in his eye. "I'M A VIRGIN!" she screams, not wanting to feel the cold touch of the leather on her skin again.

"Ah so, little miss perfect is ashamed of still being pure! I guess that means that I'll be your first. Who would have thought?" he says, the glint still in his eye.

"No. You can't!" she pleads uselessly.

"Oh, but I can. You dirty little slut! You get wet off of this! It's time to give you something to really get wet about!"

He unstraps Sakura from the X in a frenzy, and drags her to the wooden bar with the straps. "BEND OVER!" he commands. She obliges without a struggle, fearing what he might do if she doesn't.

He straps her hands in, the leather of the straps digging into her wrists. She is level with his crotch. As she begins to plead with him, he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock.

It's bigger than she expected. Being a virgin, she had never seen a man's part before.

He forces it into her mouth, despite her best efforts to keep her mouth shut. "Now it's time for the real fun to begin!" he laughs maniacally "And don't bite, or there will be consequences!"

She can feel him inside her mouth, but can't do anything to stop it. She's never had anything like this done to her before, and thinks it's disgusting. She almost barfs, but manages to keep it down.

"I left it unwashed just for you" he purrs. She wants to squeal, but can't.

He begins to thrust his instrument forward and back, choking her with it and making her gag. It should feel gross, but she can't help but imagine it somewhere else in her body. Immediately, she can feel her body temperature rising.

Forward, Back. Forward, Back. She starts to develop a rhythm. He's grunting, enjoying every second of it.

Just when she begins to get used to it, another surprise comes. "Here I cum" he says, and out of his cock comes a hot liquid, filling the remaining space in her mouth and throat. When it finishes, he pulls himself out of her.

"Oh my god" she thinks "This shit is disgusting!" Her immediate instinct is to spit it out, but just as she opens her mouth he grabs her jaw and clamps it shut.

"I've just given you a gift", he says "You wouldn't want to offend me, would you?" She shake your head in response. "Then swallow it all! If I see even a drop fall, the consequences will be severe."

Forced to oblige his twisted desires, she tries to swallow, only to find that it's too thick. She waits, and painstakingly slowly it mixes with the spit in her mouth, letting you swallow it.

"How was that?" he says. A muffled cough is all she can muster.

_Plz review! I want to thank you guys for the positive feedback I got on the first chapter. I want more constructive criticism though!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter! I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, bu tit's twce as long as chapter 2, so I hope that compensates._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm", Sasuke makes the sound, obviously trying to taunt Sakura. She continues to attempt to get the taste of him out of her mouth.

He goes behind her, where she can't see him. She strains to turn around to see what he's doing, but the straps on her wrists hold her in place, and her collar holds her head forward.

She hears the sounds of his clothes coming off. Quite suddenly, he claps his hands onto her hips.

Cringing, she expects imminent penetration. But it doesn't come. Instead, she feels him flipping her over, her arms crossing, and the straps cutting into her wrists painfully.

A predatory grin is spread wide across his face. He begins to run his fingers along the shape of her breasts, slowly circling her nipples. It tickles, and she squirms. Slowly, he moves his hand down her body, tracing the curve of her hip. When he reaches her thigh, he slowly moves his hand over towards her pussy. As he touches her, her already wet cunt becomes even wetter. She whimpers.

" At least soon he will be inside me" she thinks.

She strains to look at him, and sees not the boy she remembers, but a man. Well toned muscles cover him. This is the kind of man that she's fantasised about.

"Why did I ever hurt him?" she thinks to herself. "When he realized his feelings and tried to rekindle the lost fire of our relationship, I should've let him. When I humiliated him, I sunk down to his level. And look at where it got me."

"For what you did to me, I think that you need to suffer some more before I'm willing to give you any pleasure" He says softly, seeing the resigned look on Sakura's face.

He walks off, leaving her to lie there and let the anticipation of what he might do next get her.

"What's over there?!" she thinks frantically, desperately trying to answer to her own question. Just the thought of the horrible devices she saw earlier is driving her insane. "He must be waiting over there just to torture me" she thinks.

The sound of clinking metal and then muffled footsteps drift over to her. When he comes back into view she strains to lift her head and see what he has brought. Suddenly she wishes she hadn't been so curious.

In his hands are 3 small silver trinkets. She recognizes two as clips, and cringes at what comes to mind thinking about what he will do with them. The third trinket, however, remains a mystery. It looks much like a small hoop earring, with a very sharp point.

Hundreds of horrible images come to mind of what he might do with it, and he stands in front of her, relishing her fearful expression.

Slowly, he walks forward. When he comes into range, she attempts to kick him in the gut, temporarily forgetting her lack of chakra. He lets the kick hit him, laughing at the feeble impact.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He laughs. "You can't get away. It's time you got what's coming to you, and there's no escaping it."

Then, in one fluid motion, he grabs one of her feet and forces himself between her legs. He sets the clips and ring down on her stomach.

They're ice cold, and Sakura begins to squirm. He grabs her waist to stop it and looks into her eyes. For a second, she thinks she can see the look he used to give her when he loved her, but then it was gone.

He says softly "now it's time to give you a symbol of my ownership."

"YOU DON'T OWN ME! I'M MY OWN WOMAN!" she belts at him.

"Says you!" he replies calmly. Grabbing the ring off of her stomach, he opens the latch. Bending down, he grabs the end of her clit and before she can even cry out, he forces the ring through it.

The pain is excruciating, as is the pleasure, and she screams. She wails for what seems like an eternity, while he just sits there laughing maniacally. She breaks down into tears, only to have him laugh harder.

When she finally manages to quiet down, he surprises her again. Grabbing each of the clips, he opens on and clamps one onto one of her nipples. She screams again, and he does the same with the other.

The pain is overwhelming, and she begins to lose coherent thought. Noticing this, he slaps her hard across the face, bringing her back into focus.

"No quitting on me yet. We're only getting started" he whispers in her ear. "Well, how the mighty have fallen. Once a dominant woman, now a blubbering mess."

Surprising him, she aims a kick at his gut and hits him. He stumbles back, momentarily winded. When he regains proper breath, he chuckles and shakes his head. Grabbing both of her ankles, he hurts them in the vice of his hands.

Without hesitation, he kneels down in front of her still dripping entrance. Before she can try to retaliate again, he kisses her there, sucking out some of her juices. She can do nothing but shudder and moan. It's ecstasy for her to have him touch her there, even with the pierced clit.

He gets up and walks over to stand by her face, gazing down into her eyes. He bends down and clamps his mouth onto hers. It is immediately flooded with a mix of his saliva and what could only be her own juices and blood.

He pushes his tongue in after the wave of liquid and explores her mouth. At first she's are disgusted by it, but soon that feeling begins to melt away, replaced by pleasure. He withdraws, and she realizes he has been fondling her tits. She starts to spit out the cocktail forming in her mouth, but he holds her mouth shut and pinches her nose, forcing her to swallow it. Once again, Sakura is filled with the same disgust she felt earlier when he forced her to suck his cock.

"So, enjoying yourself?" With renewed vigour, she screams back at him "You sick bastard. What the hell is wrong with you?!!!"

"It's not my problems we're here to address. You committed the sin, and now you will suffer for it."

"I understand I wronged you, but I don't deserve this. Sasuke, after all you've done to me, don't you think that you've had your revenge?"

"Awwwwww, the dirty little slut finally admits her wrongs" He says as if talking to a baby. "I appreciate the apology, _but I still feel a bit offended. I think I might have to exact a bit more pain from you before I feel that you've redeemed yourself"_

"Sasuke, you're not god. You can't exact judgement like this on people. It's not right"

"You think that you can lecture me?! I was beginning to think that you actually felt sorry. But now I realize that I was wrong. You haven't changed. And now I'm going to try to help you change. I'm going to _fix you."_

Sasuke grabs Sakura's hips. Slowly, he positions himself in front of her cunt. She tries to struggle, but it's no use. He could overpower her even with her chakra.

He thrusts forward, and pushes himself into her, groaning at how tight she is. Pain and pleasure mingle in her brain, and she starts to cry. Slowly, he pushes himself further in. He's dragging it out. He loves it when she cries. He always did.

As he forces himself further inside her, Sakura's cherry begins to break. The pain is horrible, both from that and the piercing in her clit. When their hips meet, he pulls himself almost out, and then thrusts back in.

Sakura is beginning to enjoy it. As her cherry becomes more and more ravaged, it becomes much less painful. Sasuke is in a world of bliss. He starts to go faster, and loses himself to the pleasure. Sakura focuses on the sound of their thighs slapping together.

"Sasuke!" She screams as she climaxes.

"I'm cumming!" Sasuke pants and they both erupt. Sakura can feel his hot seed inside her. "How was that?" he grunts, satisfied with himself. "Amazing" she says contentedly, momentarily forgetting her position.

"You're not done yet." He says menacingly. "Because you've been such a dirty girl, I think we should clean you up."

Undoing all of the straps, he says gruffly "Get down like a dog, Bitch."

"No! Sasuke, I'm not a dog! I'm a person, _just like you."_

"You are what I say you are, and I say you're a bitch. Now stand like a fucking dog!" When she doesn't immediately move, he lifts a foot and steps on her back, forcing her down. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And trust me when I say that you don't want this to be any more painful than it already will be."

Finally submitting, Sakura stands still.

From behind her, Sasuke pulls a blindfold and ties it over her eyes. "Now be a good bitch and stay there."

Walking off behind her, he comes back with what appears to be a buttplug. Bending down, he licks his fingers and then rubs them on her asshole, wetting the dry skin. Next, with some difficulty, he jams the plug up her ass. It stretches her hole until she feels like it's going to rip.

Squealing, she tries to scurry away, but he grabs her legs. "I thought I told you, easy way, or hard way. You just made it hard. Slapping her ass hard, he grabs her hair and drags her over to where her collar is sitting on the floor.

He picks it up and buckles it around her neck. Next, he drags her over into the open and ties the end of the collar he is holding to the ceiling, choking her and holding her body up so that she has to struggle to touch her fingers to the ground.

He slaps her ass again in exactly the same spot that he hit her before. She jumps forward and is caught be the collar. Whimpering, she backs up.

Bending down to talk directly into her ear, he hisses "I'll ask you one more time. Are you going to stay here, or am I going to need to keep choking you?" Struggling, she manages a tiny nod. "Good girl. Now, why don't we clean you out you dirty little bitch"

He takes off her blindfold. Looking back, she sees a hose that appears to go between her legs. Before she can speculate as to what it's for, he walks over to where the hose meets the wall. Grabbing the knob he turns the water on.

Suddenly, freezing water floods into Sakura's ass. Screaming, she tries whips her hips back and forth in a feeble attempt to dislodge the plug. It's no use. It's stuck.

Sasuke undoes the collar around her neck and grabs her hips. As the water is forced into her, she can feel her stomach bulge.

"So, can you feel the water washing away your dirty self?" "Sasuke, please stop!" she begs. "I'm afraid that I can't do that Sakura. After all, if I did then you wouldn't be clean. We'd just have to start over."

She tries to lash out at him with her arm. He dodges it. "Naughty bitch. You should know by now that dogs that bite their owners get _put down." _He slaps her ass for emphasis and she feels like her stomach is going to explode.

Crying, she dejectedly whimpers "No. Please don't."

"That's better."

The water keeps flowing into her through the hose. Her stomach is bulging. "Sasuke please let me go to the bathroom or I'll pop!"

In reply, he just laughs.

Suddenly, the pressure is too much and the plug is pushed out of her ass by a wave of water. The shit comes flying out with all of the water. It gets all over her legs and pools on the floor behind her. Sasuke walks around in front of her and turns off the water.

"Hmmm, we can't leave that mess on the floor. I think you're going to have to clean it up." Laughing at the horrified expression, he chuckles and says lightly "Even I'm not that cruel."

Untying her leash from the roof, he re-attaches it around her neck. He leads her over to the wall that she was originally chained to. Making a few hand signs, a rough towel appears in his hands. "Stay still" he says.

Sitting down on her back to face her ass, he roughly rubs her legs down with the towel. She buckles under his weight. Slowly moving up with the towel, he reaches her asshole, which he rubs and then her pussy. When he finishes, he removes the ring from her clit, then begins to rub it.

As she begins to moan, he says "This is for behaving"

As the moans get louder, he puts one finger in her pussy. Then two. When he puts the third in, she climaxes, squirting all over the towel. He gets up off her back.

"Now that you've enjoyed yourself, I think that I deserve to have some fun too. Lift your ass high."

Realizing that if she does what he tells her, she'll be rewarded, she does what he says. The red handprint gleams on her round ass. He gets harder just looking at it.

He removes the clips that have been on her nipples. The relief is immense. Sticking two fingers in her dripping cunt, he gathers some of her juice. He pulls them out and rubs the juice on her other hole, lubricating it.

Removing his hand, he sticks the head of his cock right at the entrance of her ass. Thrusting hard, he pushes himself into her. He grabs her hip with one hand and her tit with the other. As he moves in and out, she shifts her hips to the same rhythm.

When their hips meet they slide forward a bit on the floor. Her hair flies back and forth with the thrust of his cock. He begins to pinch her nipple lightly, which amplifies her pleasure. "You have to be the best fuck I've ever had" he grunts.

They pick up the tempo, and this time it's Sasuke who yells Sakura's name. He cums, and then she does too. When he pulls out, Sakura stands up and looks at him.

For a few seconds, they stare into each other's eyes. There's no more hate or anger in Sasuke's. There's love in his eyes. And in hers too. She draws closer and moves her head in to kiss him. When their lips meet, they gently clasp the backs of each other's heads. Their tongues move into each other's mouths.

When the passionate embrace is finally over, they collapse together onto the ground. As their two nude bodies entwine, Sakura positions herself on top of Sasuke. Lifting herself up, she slides his shaft into her.

At first her body stays vertical, but as the pleasure builds, she loses control of the muscles in her back and collapses on his chest. He kisses her again and holds her tight. He continues to pump, and Sakura begins to gasp.

She tries to scream, but he holds her lips with his and together they orgasm. She climbs off and lies beside him on the concrete floor.

For a while, they just lie there contented. "Sasuke, I'm cold."

"Say no more" he smiles and looks at her. With a few hand gestures, a blanket appears on top of them, and a mattress below them. "Thank you very much"

He looks her in her large green eyes "Look, Sakura, I'm sorry for all this. You really didn't deserve it. I guess I was just—well—mad."

"Sasuke. I forgive you. I was being a bitch. Like you, I guess I was angry too. But now I realize that I still had feelings for you. And, well, I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"And Sakura Haruno, I love you too." He kisses her, and just as they're about to fall asleep, something occurs to Sakura.

"Sasuke-chun?" "Yes Sakura?" "You cummed inside me twice. My period isn't for another week. That means I'm pregnant!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's the fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Imma gonna write more, so be ready for the next one._


	4. Chapter 4

_OK so I lied. But this is the real last chapter. It's not too long. Just tying up loose ends. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant! You didn't happen to learn any jitsus to get rid of that while you were with Orochimaru, did you?"

"Sakura, let's go for a walk."

"Sasuke. I hardly think this is the ti—"Flashing her a silencing look, he grabs her hand and sits her up with him. He tells her to put on her clothes, which are lying on the floor in front of her folded neatly. She slips her dress on and when she turns around, he has his clothes on as well. He pulls her over to the wall to the left of the one with the chains. Touching a large number of bricks in a random sequence, they hear a click. Surprising Sakura, a handle pops out of the wall in front of her.

He grabs the handle and opens the door. On the other side is a dimly lit room. Muffled gasps and moans drift in from beyond the door.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you trying to show me?" Ignoring the question, he pulls her through the doorway into a dimly lit room smaller than the one she was in. In the middle of the room is the source of the noise.

With her hands tied to a bar above her head and a bulging belly stands Ino. There is a ball gag in her mouth drool flowing out of her mouth. Around her waist is a chastity belt with a faint hum coming from it, and wrapped around her tits is what appears to be a leather bra. The ground around her feet appears wet, almost like she's standing in a puddle.

Suddenly, Ino squeals and shakes violently. A look of horror on her face, Sakura approaches. Upon closer inspection, Sakura notices that both of Ino's nipples are sticking out, and on either side of them are little nubs of metal. A cord runs from the back of the bra into the wall.

"Ino, Sakura, I believe you've met before." Walking behind her, Sasuke undoes the gag in Ino's mouth. Gasping, she screams curses at him. "Finished?" he says, silencing her. Ignoring him, she continues to scream. Calmly, he pulls a small remote out of his pocket. A look of fear enters Ino's eyes and she stops.

Pressing a button, Ino begins to squeal again, much louder than before. As she squirms, Sakura runs over and steadies her. Ino continues to squeal, oblivious to her.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"If you insist." He releases the button on the remote, and Ino's screaming subsides.

"SASUKE! What the hell was that?!" "Electric bra. If she acts up, I have but to press a button" he holds up the remote for emphasis "and she is powerless to resist. I think she likes it" he says with a chuckle, a devilish smile on his face.

"Let her out of all of that right now! " "Fine!" he says sharply, speaking like a bratty child. Out of another pocket, he pulls a key. Walking in front of her, he undoes the chastity belt around Ino's waist. Pulling it off, two vibrators fall out of her holes. A sigh of relief comes from her mouth. He removes the bra and she relaxes even more.

"You're forgetting her arms." "I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura" Walking behind Ino and rubbing her bulging belly, he speaks maniacally "There's a bun in the oven Sakura. It's almost done. If I untie her, she might just take the baby and go. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Sasuke, let me the hell out of here right now." "I'm sorry Sakura, but you're not going anywhere."

As she turns around to run, Sasuke darts out from behind Ino to stand in her way. Grabbing her by the neck, he brings her over beside Ino. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Grabbing the ball gag off of the floor, he stuffs it in her mouth and latches it on the back of her head. "Sorry sweetums" he says to Ino "but I'm going to need to borrow this"

Throwing Sakura on the ground, he steps on her back parallel to her chest, squeezing her tits against the floor. She can feel herself getting wet. He picks the bra up of the floor and puts it back on Ino's chest. Jamming one vibe up her ass, he re-attaches the belt around her waist. Picking up the other vibe, a rabbit, he pins Sakura to the ground and pulls down her panties. He jams it into her wet cunt, turning it up to max, and pulls her panties back up.

"I'd love to stay" he speaks once again to Ino "but I have to go teach this one that I'm the only one who makes the demands around here." Grabbing Sakura bye the long pink hair, he pulls up until she's on her knees. Tugging hard, he leads her out of the room by the pink strands. When they pass through the door, he slams it shut.

"You just don't learn, do you? There is no escape from this. _You're going to die here._ You remind me so much of Hinata when I took her. She was so hopeful until I crushed her spirit."

"Sasuke, how many of us are there here?" she speaks desperately, looking for something to hold on to. "

"Just the four of you" he says casually. **"FOUR?! **Who the hell is the last girl?" "Tsunade of course"

"Where are you keeping her? What have you done to her?" Sakura questions in a frenzy, immediately feeling protective of her old teacher "Ah bah bah bah bah," he says, once again as if talking to the baby growing in her womb. "You don't get to know that. She smiled for the first time in over a year when I told her I had you. She wanted to see you so badly. It crushed her to know that I wasn't going to let that happen."

"What the hell could you possibly want with all of us? It's not like you can torture us all at once."

"You're right Sakura, I can't. But there's one thing I could never do by myself."

"Sasuke *pant* in case you didn't notice *pant* I'm not exactly thinking *pant* clearly at the moment."

"Don't you get it? Somethi—"He's cut off by her loud panting. Sighing, he bends down behind her and pulls down her underwear. Grabbing the vibe, he pulls it out just as she's about to climax. "If you can't keep quiet while doing this if I'm talking, then you're not going to be allowed to do it." When he finishes, she sticks her hand up her dress and continues to rub her clit. He grabs the arm and rips it out. "I thought I told you no fucking pleasure unless I say so!" he hisses at her. He grabs her hair again and as he drags her over to a table, he continues to speak.

"Now, as I was saying. When I was a child, something was taken from me. I'm getting it back now, and I'm using you four to do it. Still no ideas?"

She searches her mind for some sort of idea, but finds none. They reach the table, and picking her up as if she was a bride, he lays her down on it. "Still nothing, hmmm? Well, maybe this will help." He pulls a knife from out of his pocket and cuts her dress down the centre. As the knife slips between her tits, she silently thanks the gods that she isn't wearing a bra. It would've pushed her tits right in the path of the blade.

When he cuts all the way through the dress, he pulls it open, exposing her chest. He rips off her panties and throws them on the ground. "Maybe this will remind you of something" From under the table he pulls an uninflated ball and a pump. He puts the pump in the ball and shoves the ball up her wet pussy. He starts pumping it.

Sakura can feel the ball expanding inside her. Before she can struggle, he sticks an elbow right above her pussy, pinning her. It rests in her small tuft of pubic hair, which is a slightly darker shade of pink. He continues to inflate the ball. She begins to feel slight cramps. When it is about half inflated, he pulls the pump out. "Now. This ball can do two things. It can either stay in your cunt until it loses all the air and you can pull it out, or you can get it out now. May I remind you that it will take months to deflate?"

Knowing what is coming, she says "I guess I'll take the quick way." Delighted, Sasuke pries open her legs. "Push that ball out!" she begins to push. She can feel the ball move a bit, but then It hits the resistance of the lip of her cunt. She stops. "I can't do it." "Well then, I guess we're just going to have to leave it in there!" "No!" she says quickly, realizing what that would mean. "I'll try again"

She starts pushing again, harder this time. When she hits the resistance, she doesn't stop. The pain builds, and she starts to scream with the effort. It feels like her pussy is going to rip in half. The ball budges a little, and a little more of it is exposed to the air. Encouraged by this, Sakura pushes harder. Finally, with a pop, it comes out.

"Any ideas?" She doesn't have any, and doesn't say anything. Sighing, he speaks "Well, I guess you deserve to know what you're being used for. When my brother, Itachi, killed the rest of our clan, I was left all alone. I'm fixing that problem now. And this is where you four come in

"You lucky bitches have been chosen out of all the women in Konaha. You're all going to have my babies. You, Sakura, and the rest of them, will be restoring the Uchiha clan to it's former glory!"

* * *

_Well, that's it for Bondage. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this. Look forward to my next fic, coming out in a little bit. I'm always looking for a good review. THANKS FOR READING_

* * *


End file.
